1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of delivering MMT-packetized content and a method of receiving content and, more particularly, to a method of delivering MMT-packetized content through a plurality of types of delivery means.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
New standards, such as MPEG-4, H.264/AVC, and Scalable Video Coding (SVC), for a video compression standard (or an audio compression standard) since MPEG-2 standardization have been continuously developed for the past ten years. Furthermore, each of the new standards has widened the utilization area of the MPEG standard while forming a new market, but delivery technology, such as a MPEG-2 Transport System (TS), has been widely used in digital broadcasting and mobile broadcasting (T-DMB and DVB-H) in the market during almost 20 years. Furthermore, the MPEG-2 TS is also being widely used in multimedia transmission over the Internet, that is, IPTV service, which was not taken into consideration when a standard for the MPEG-2 TS was established.
However, a multimedia transmission environment when the MPEG-2 TS was developed and a current multimedia transmission environment are experiencing a significant change. For example, the MPEG-2 TS standard was developed to transmit multimedia data over an ATM network when it was established, but today is rarely used for such an object. Furthermore, the MPEG-2 TS standard involves elements which are inefficient for recent multimedia transmission over the Internet because requirements, such as multimedia transmission using the Internet, were not taken inconsideration when the MPEG-2 TS standard was established. Accordingly, in MPEG, the establishment of a MPEG Multimedia Transport Layer (MMT), that is, a new multimedia transmission standard in which multimedia service in the Internet suitable for a changing multimedia environment is taken into consideration, has been recognized as a very important task.
As described above, the reason why MMT standardization is important lies in an urgent need for an international standard for multimedia transmission which has been optimized for recent multimedia transmission environments in various heterogeneous networks because the MPEG2-TS standard established 20 years again has not been optimized for recent IPTV broadcasting service and Internet environments. For this reason, in MPEG, MMT standardization is in progress as a new delivery technology standard.
As described above, in delivering multimedia over various recent heterogeneous networks, a plurality of pieces of delivery means is utilized at the same time. Various types of applications are being attempted to hybrid delivery using the plurality of pieces of delivery means.